HappinessVSLoneliness
by shadowbird084
Summary: It’s been 21 years since the second Wizarding War (AKA WWII) and Katie Bell is feeling lonely because her children are going to Hogwarts


**2019**

**21 years since the WW2**

Katie Bell's children, Jasper and Bethany, are going to Hogwarts. She is nervous. A lot of the teachers have changed. Professor McGonagall has been appointed as the Head Mistress. They are in good hands but Katie can help but feel anxious. It reminds her too much of the War and of the friends she lost. Fred Weasley's death has taken a large toll on her. Since Cedric Diggory's death, everything was spiralling downward. She feels lucky that she survived but it was a trauma. She was scared of letting her children go. They had been so close to her and now they have grown up. They're leaving for the majority of the year. The two people who made their happy, were spending most of their year in Hogwarts.

**September 1st, 2019 - King's Cross**

Katie is on the verge of crying. She smiles at her children and gives them a kiss on their forehead. Both of them board the train and find their compartment. They manage to go out from the window and wave to their mother before the train leaves. Soon enough, the red steam engine starts moving slowly, gaining speed progressively and in a few minutes, the train had left the station. Katie lets her tears drop and Angelina Johnson spots her. "Hey, Katie" she says in a gentle voice. "Ang!" Katie hugs her close friend. After they had graduated, Katie, Angelina and Alicia kept close to one another. They talk everyday and once a week, they go out and eat together. "They have grown so fast, haven't they?" Angelina says as she smiles at her friend. Katie smiles back at her and nods. "Come with us. Let's have some tea together" Angelina saysto Katie. "Okay, sure" Katie responds quickly. They leave King's cross together and go to Angelina's and George's house. It is a two floor house with a large backyard. It was sognificantly smaller than the Burrow but it was cozy and they felt it was enough for them. Downstairs, they had a kitchen, a dining room, a large living room and a small bathroom. Upstairs, their are three bedrooms and another bathroom. The girls enter the house and head to the kitchen. Angelina turns on the kettle and makes tea, whilst Katie sits at the breakfast table and looks at her friend. Soon enough, Angelina hands her the tea and she decides to break the silence between them. "You think any of our kids will join the Quidditch team?" Asks Angelina. Katie thinks for a moment before answering. "I think so. They have been practising hard together. I don't see why they wouldn't." She responds. "And they're passionate about it" adds Angelina. "Yeah." Katie responds before they fall silent again. Angelina thinks for a bit before she opens her mouth to speak. "I know it's hard to raise them by yourself. George and I find it hard together, let alone... it's not your fault. You know that George, Alicia and I have always and will always support you." Says Angelina in a soft voice. "I know. And I appreciate it a lot. I don't know where I'd be without you guys." Says Katie as she looks down at her tea. She doesn't want to make eye contact with Angelina. She'll burst crying if she does. "You should get a dog" says Angelina. Katie burst out laughing at the statement. "I'm serious. It makes a good companion, it helps with anxiety and it's comforting" says Angelina. "After we finish the tea, we go to and adopt a puppy" Angelina continues. Katie sips her tea whilst her friend is talking and chokes at her last sentence. "Now?" Asks Katie. "Yes now. The faster you get it, the better." Exclaims Angelina. Katie sighs and finishes her tea. "Fine. But we should go to the pet shop first" she says as she gets up from her seat. Angelina finishes her tea before answering her friend. "Okay. Makes sense to get supplies first" Angelina says as she takes the mugs to her sink. "Besides, your patronus is wolf, isn't it?" Angelina asks. "Well, yeah but..." Katie responds. Angelina shakes her head and interrupts her "so, it's meant to be. You have gone through so much. You deserve it" she says. "Okay, fine. I give in. But I'm naming baby no. 3" says Katie defensively. "We have a deal" Angelina says whilst she grabs her car keys but Katie snatches it from her. "I'm driving. You've got to rest" says Katie as she tickles Angelina's pregnant belly. "I'm not that weak, Kates" Angelina chuckles. Then, Katie giggles before she grabs her hand and pulls Angelina to the car. Katie starts the car and drives to the shelter. "I thought we're going to the pet shop first" says Angelina shooting Katie a confusing look. "I've change my mind. I want to be sure of the dog's gender before buying its stuff" answers Katie. "Makes sense, I guess" comments Angelina. Soon Katie pulls up at the RSPCA branch. They enter and check out the dogs. Katie spots a tri-colour puppy which is asleep. Katie fell in love with it. It was a 5 month old female Pembroke Welsh Corgi. She lifts the dog carefully to have a better look. The dog had woken up with the movement and stared for a few seconds before curling up with Katie. She knew at the moment that she was the one. Her name was Skye and with a second glance at Katie, she became part of the Bell family. Katie left a donation as she and Angelina left with her. They headed to the nearest pet shop and bought the essentials, some clothes, a red collar with a matching harness and some toys. Angelina drove back to her place whilst Katie held her new family member on her lap. Little did she know that their adventure has only just started.


End file.
